Flowerbud Village (MM)
Flowerbud Village is found between the hills and the sea, bordered on the west by a lake. When the game begins, the town is fairly vacant, but new shops and villagers will arrive in town after certain criteria are met, such as participating in a festival or shipping enough of a particular item. The shops sell everything needed to start a ranch, such as animals, seeds, tools, and furniture. Houses, barns, chicken coops, and other structures can be built on the player's property by visiting the Workshop and ordering construction projects. Festivals are held year round at either Flower Bud Square, the town meeting area to the east, or Moonlight Beach to the southwest. Shops 'Atelier Saibara' Open: 6:00 am to 6:00 pm Closed: Saturdays and Holidays. Location: 2 River Song Heights. If you purchase the River Song Heights property at the start of the game, Saibara will become your neighbor to the north. Information: It will not be in the village at the start of the game. You must ship a Good Clay for Saibara to move in to town. The player receives the Aging Pot and the Mixing Pot from Atelier Saibara. Other items that Saibara makes are sold at the Hearty Lyla Gift Shop. 'Blacksmith '''Open': 6:00 am to 6:00 pm Closed: '''Wednesdays and Holidays. '''Location: 2 Woodman's Forest. Almost directly west of this is the entrance to the Lake screen. Information: When you receive a letter in your postbox from Tai, you will know that you have shipped enough ore to persuade a Blacksmith to set up his forge in your village. 'Blue Sky Ranch' Open: 6:00 am to 6:00 pm. Closed: Thursdays and Holidays. Location: 3-4 Flower Bud. If you purchase the River Song Heights property, the Blue Sky Ranch will be your neighbor to the east. If you purchase the property in the centre of town at 3-1 Flower Bud, the Blue Sky Ranch will be your neighbor to the West, but not as close a neighbor as you would be at River Song Heights. Information: When you meet Ellen again at the Blue Sky Ranch she will give you an Animal Notebook. It is here that you purchase animals and products for animals from Hank. Blue, Bob and Ellen all can be found frequently in the pasture outside the Blue Sky Ranch. 'Cafe Callaway' Open: 9:00 am to 6:00 pm Closed: Tuesdays and holidays. Location; 4-2 Flower Bud. The Junk Shop is its neighbor to the North. Information: This Cafe will not exist at the start of the game. Its owner is Carl, who begins the game as a waiter at the Moonlight Inn. Carl owns the Cafe Callaway and Katie lives and works there as a waitress. 'Clinic' Open: 6:00 am to 9:00 am Closed: Wednesdays and holidays. Location: 2-1 Flower Bud. If you purchase the property in the center of town, the Clinic will be your closest neighbor to the North and the Junk Shop will be your neighbor to the South. Information: Although the Clinic is shut on Wednesdays, if you become unconscious, you will be treated there and be forced to go home to rest for a day. After befriending Alex, the clinic's doctor, Martha will appear and assist him at the clinic. Alex will upgrade the Clinic to add the Sanatorium building to it when you have shipped 30 herbs. Flower Bud Library Open: 9:00 am to 6:00 pm. Closed: Mondays and holidays. Location: 4-4 Flower Bud, on the southeastern edge of Flower Bud Square. Its closest neighbor is the Hearty Lyla Gift Shop which will not exist at the start of the game. South of the Library is the seashore. Information: Maria, the Mayor's daughter, is the local Librarian. There are some interesting if short books to read in the Library at the start of the game. Basil often can be found here doing his research. Books in the library change from season to season and more books will appear as you progress in the game. Among books offered are books that deal with rare species of Animals and Fish found only in Flower Bud Valley. You must 'read' all the books in the Library, among others, to obtain the Book Note. 'Hearty Lyla' Open: 9:00 am to 6:00 pm. Closed: Mondays and holidays. Location: 1-3 Flower Bud. It is a tiny shop near the Eastern gate that leads to other villages. It will not exist at the beginning of the game. The Flower Bud Library at 4-4 Flower Bud is it's closest neighbor to the south. Information: Lyla will open her shop after you have met her at the Flower Festival on Spring 23 and have shipped 30 flowers of any kind. 'Junk Shop' Open: 9:00 am to 6:00 pm Closed: Tuesdays and Holidays. Location: 4-1 Flower Bud. It is on the western edge of Flower Bud Square. If you purchase the property in the center of town at the start of the game, the Junk Shop will be your closest neighbor to the South and the Clinic will be your closest neighbor to the North. Information: The Junk Shop is run by Michael. His daughter Ann works there and tries to invent new products at the same time. He will give you a Tool Notebook. When you meet him, you will experience an explosion. This will be followed by your first meeting with Ann. Ann wishes to be an inventor. At the start of the game, no tools are offered at the Junk Shop. As you gain experience with each tool, however, you will find upgraded tools for sale. Until you have a Blacksmith in your village, this is the only way to obtain upgraded tools. 'Moonlight Cafe' Open: 6:00 pm to 5:00 am Closed: Tuesdays and holidays. Location: 2-3 Flower Bud. It is directly west of the Clinic and Sanatorium. Its closest neighbor to the North is Jamie's Ranch. If you purchase the property in the town centre at the beginning of the game, the Moonlight Inn will be your neighbor to the Northwest and the Clinic will be your neighbor to the Northeast. Information: The Moonlight Inn is owned and run by Duke. Eve is the waitress there. Blue, Ray, Hank and Woody are there early in the evening. Either Ronald or Dan will visit the Inn later in the evening as will Gwen. If the player talked to him during the Spring, Doug will open up his own bar, the Moonlight Cafe on Fall 1. He will employ Carl and his niece Eve to work for him. 'Perch Inn' Open: 9:00 am to midnight Closed: Holidays Location: 3 Flower Bud Riverside. It is to the east of the Cafe Callaway and to the southeast of the Junk Shop across the Sunset Bridge. 4 Sea Breeze is the public property to the west of the Perch Inn. Information: The Perch Inn will not exist at the start of the game, but should be built by your first Summer. Henry stays there throughout the year. Nami will stay there in the Summer and the Gourmet will be found upstairs during the Autumn season. Doug is the owner and manager and Gwen is the chef. 'Sanatorium' Open: 6:00 am to 7:00 pm Closed: Holidays Location: 2-2 Flower Bud. Information: It will not exist at the start of the game but will be built by Alex when you raise his heart level and ship a total of 30 herbs. Martha, Gina and Dia will live at the Sanatorium. 'Spring Farm' Open: 9:00 am to 6:00 pm. Closed: Mondays and Holidays. Location: 3 Sea Breeze. Its closest neighbor is the Workshop at 3 Woodman's Forest. If you purchase the ocean property at 2 Sea Breeze at the start of the game, your closest neighbors will be the Spring Farm and the Workshop to the east and the Forge (when it is built) to the west.1 Flower Bud Riverside is the public property to the north of the Spring Farm. Information: Liz is there with her daughter Nina. She gives you a notebook about crops. Workshop Open: 6:00 am to 6:00 pm. Closed: Tuesdays and Holidays. Location: 3 Woodman's Forest. If you purchase the ocean property at 2 Sea Breeze at the start of the game, your closest neighbors will be the Spring Farm and the Workshop to the east and the Forge (when it is built) to the west. Information: Woody works here with his two apprentices Kurt and Joe Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Locations Category:Settings Category:Pages without Pictures